


Wizard Born Vessel Bred

by MarbleWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Heaven vs Hell, Horcruxes, M/M, Magic, Temporary Character Death, The Colt (Supernatural), Torture, True Vessels (Supernatural), Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Voldemort was dead before the war even began. But that didn't mean it was over. Horcruxes are still out there and one is in the hands of two brothers called the Winchesters. Set in season 5. Late 2009, 2010.Hermione and Dean were both born in 1979. Both are 30, 31Harry was born 1980. 29, 30Sam was born 1983. 26, 27





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I do not own supernatural or harry potter!   
Voldemort didnt put all his his horcuxes so close together.

 

Prologue-

Harry's wand pulled his hand up, and shot great golden fire out. The flames hummed with Phoenix song and like a rocket, blasted into Lord Voldemort. Voldemort’s screams reverberated through the air and Harry watched in awe. The flames swallowed Voldemort up and he began to fall. Harry pulled the bike to a rocking stop as he watched Voldemort tumble through the air. The black robes and pale skin burned away quickly and Harry gasped. Voldemort was dead before he even hit the ground. A roar built through the sky like a rumble of thunder. The Death Eaters felt it. Voldemort was dead. Harry landed the bike, swallowing down his fear as he approached the smoldering body. Feeling exceptionally childish, Harry poked Voldemort with a broken branch, when nothing happened, Harry pushed the body over. Yup, he was dead. No denying it. A laugh bubbled up in his throat and he released it. Falling to his knees, he laughed and laughed. Then with a familiar scream, just like down in the chamber in first year, the inevitable happened as the wraith of Voldemort fled the scene. Now what? Harry asked himself before grabbing the charred remains of Voldemort.

“I can’t leave you here. You'd scare the muggles.” Harry whispered to the corpse, a shudder going through his body, disgusted. Harry conjured ropes around Voldemort and hooked him to Sirius’ bike. Harry felt another odd bout of laughter leave him as he started the bike and took off into the air, Voldemort’s body hanging like a broken marionette behind him.

Harry realized he had no idea where he was going and used a “Point Me” spell to find the Tonks house. As he landed in the garden, he looked towards the house as someone shouted out.

“Harry? Are you Harry?” a man asked. Harry nodded, a dopey grin on his lips. Harry hopped off the bike and grabbed Voldemort before dragging him towards the man. “Whatcha got there?”

The man gasped, a hoarse, loud almost painful sound and shouted, “Andy! Come look! Come here!”

The man was laughing then and pulled Harry up and into his arms. Harry couldn’t help laughing joyfully with him, even with the pain in his ribs and head.

“What is it?” Andromeda Tonks asked, bustling out into the warm night.

“We WON! We WON!” Ted set Harry gently to the ground and scooped his wife up, grinning maniacally.

“What are you talking about?” Andromeda asked, looking very startled.

“Look! Look! Look What our Choosen One has brought us!” Ted babbled, pointing to where Voldemort’s crumpled body lie. Andromeda’s mouth dropped open and immediately tears spilled down her cheeks.

“I… I must send a message to Molly and Arthur! You missed your portkey, young man!” she scolded, grinning through tears. “Hagrid had to go without you. They are probably worried sick.”

Harry felt relief flood through him at the knowledge that Hagrid was ok. He beamed as Andromeda raised her wand and shouted into the night.

“Expecto Patronum!” and out from her wand, emerged the biggest Patronus Harry had ever seen. The huge bear reared up on his hind legs and roared, before turning and soaring into the night sky. Andromeda sighed happily, “I didn’t even need a memory.”

Harry felt a glow of pride fill his veins, but he knew this wasn’t over. It was far from over. Harry glared at Voldemort’s body, which laid at his feet. Five Horcruxes remained. He needed to find them before Voldemort returned for a third time. Harry jumped as a series of pops filled that air. He looked up and watched as Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley appeared in the yard.

“Harry!” Hermione cried, they were staring at Voldemort’s body, looks of shock on their faces.

“Way to go, mate!” Ron shouted and the trance broke. Arthur rushed forward, pulling Harry away from the corpse and Harry found himself being hugged again and again. It was over… for now.

/HP/

Time went on, as it always does. Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange and several other Death Eaters disappeared. The Wizarding world was jubilant, cheering Harry on. McGonagall urged the children to return for their final year and Harry was surprised. He had a NORMAL year at Hogwarts. The young Death Eaters were given a second chance, much to Harry's dismay. A few of them, such as Crabbe were arrested and tried as adults after various attacks on Harry, a Weasley or a Muggleborn… it was a good thing that Harry kept a bezor on him at all times these days. Harry had a few choice words with Dumbledore's portrait. One of which was, “Why didn’t you tell me what could destroy a Horcrux? This wasn’t a game, old man. This is my life! What if I had gone into this as prepared as I was that July night? I would have died.”

Defense Against The Dark Arts continued to be cursed till Harry finally told McGonagall to change the name of the class. So come the spring semester, the DA (Defense Association) had taken over the school. Draco Malfoy actually tried to turn around. His parents were in Azkaban, as were several others. The only reason he wasn’t was due to Harry telling everyone he didn’t want to kill Dumbledore.

Harry apprenticed under as many people as he could. Healing with Madame Pomfery, advanced Transfiguration with McGonagall, advanced Potions. Hermione excelled in Arthimancy and Runes, and became a spell tester and inventor, fresh from school. Ron and Harry had a huge fight over Harry not wanting to be with Ginny. He accused Harry of using her but Harry knew the real reason… if anyone could bring Voldemort back, it would be the missing Severus Snape. Harry had no time for a relationship. After getting as much knowledge as he could, he set out for the first horcrux in 2001. Hermione joined him, with an advanced but very draining spell that gave a vague location of the horcrux. China.

Harry and Hermione spent five years in the huge country, searching. Surprisingly, the third member of their group turned out to be Luna Lovegood. She and Hermione built a strong friendship and Harry often times found himself being again and again the subject of their tireless games. Harry took the time to study the whole new world of Wizardry around them and eventually learnt valuable skills. In 2006 Harry found the horcrux, Hufflepuff’s cup with the help of Chinese wizards. The horcrux had been in The Temple Of Heaven, and the native wizards were furious to find the beautiful holy grounds tainted by such an evil object. Harry destroyed it, and off they went again.

The next closest one turned out to be in the United States. With that knowledge, the trio returned home for a quick rest up. The Order welcoming the three home. Except Ron who stomped off like a child… perhaps it was how Hermione was lounging across Harry's lap. No they weren’t together, they were more like brother and sister. Either way they stayed in Britain for a little over a year before moving on to America. They didn’t want to wait a whole year but Harry’s nightmares returned, featuring dense forests, the feeling of intense rage, unicorn cries and whispering voices.. The throbbing of his scar was enough to tell him exactly what was happening out there, he took that year to build the strongest Occlumency shields he could. Voldemort's return was imminent. When he and the girls were ready, it was January 2009, and New York City was sprawling before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR HARRY POTTER

Chapter One: The Diner 

 

Harry, Luna, and Hermione settled into life in the USA with only some difficulties. It wasn’t as jam packed as China, nor as desirable as Britain, in their opinion. Since it was February 2009 and snow still covered most of the country, they had a unanimous vote to begin the search in the southern US first. It wasn’t long after they settled into their nomadic life in America that they noticed something different.   
Monsters. Creatures of all sorts stayed in the forests and near each magical town were magical beasts that Harry had never even heard of. Luna was in awe over the various creatures. One night in late March, in South Carolina, they ran into their first unfriendly, grotesque monster. It reminded Harry of Infiri but this beast had long, sharp claws and it spoke using stolen voices. Hermione was the one who killed it with an Incendio. After that, Hermione did some digging in the Ministry of Magic’s library and discovered just what they had faced. A Wendigo, and Harry felt like cursing when she told him the monster epidemic in the country. Luna even looked nervous as Hermione read through the long list of known monsters in the land. Werewolves, vampires, skinwalkers, Djinn, and wraiths to name a few. If Voldemort wasn’t already rising, Harry might have felt more fear than he did. It was a race against the clock.   
In May, something happened that rocked the whole country. The Muggles released footage of a giant explosion, then soon after, the natural disasters began. Hermione had no idea what had happened and nobody was talking. They spent the summer and early fall moving from one place to another. The broken cup seemed to mock Harry… he had four Horcruxes to find and Voldemort was already growing stronger.   
Exhausted after another day of searching for the damn soul bits, the trio collapsed in an always open diner. It was late at night and they all were tired. Hermione gave him an almost pitying look, tempers were running thin but Harry just shrugged. He didn’t know what else to do about all this.   
The rumble of thunder brought their attention to the window. The thunder was actually a large black car. An American muscle car, Harry's mind offered up. The paint reflected the diner's lights and the hanging autumn moon.   
“That’s a gorgeous car.” Luna announced, her eyes wide. The two men who stepped from the car were huge, broad shoulders, and… the blonde one totally just slipped a gun into his waist band. Harry glanced at Hermione who nodded at him without taking her eyes off him. She saw as well. Harry slipped his wand into his fingers, under the table of course. They loped into the diner, the blonde man's grin easing Harry. Hermione squeaked as the men stomped over and plopped down in the table right across from theirs. It was a small diner but not that small.   
“Dude. What the Hell are we going to do with it though?” the blonde asked, his voice a deep rumble.   
The giant of a man patted his pocket, before replying, “I don’t know. It’s obviously dark magic. Any one with eyes could see that.”   
The blonde snorted and Harry exchanged glances with the girls. Hermione's eyes were comically wide and she mouthed, “Magic?”   
Harry studied the men, as the conversation continued. “We could call Cas.”   
“He’s out looking for big daddy, right?” the blonde shrugged.   
“Doesn’t mean he can’t help us with the locket, Dean.” He argued, lifting a gold chain from his pocket. Unfortunately, Harry had been taking a sip of his drink and was now coughing loudly. The men turned to look at him, the blonde, Dean, scowling and the taller one looked concerned.   
“You ok?” the bigger one asked. Hermione patted Harry's back, who nodded frantically.   
Clearing his throat he said, “Yeah, I am fine.”   
“Argh, can’t get away from that damn accent, Sammy. That bastard at Bobby's is enough.” Dean barked, “Sammy” smacked Dean.   
“That’s rude!” Sam turned back to the stunned wizard and witches, “Sorry about him. He’s a dick.”   
Dean squawked in protest and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. And since they were already talking…   
“I’m sorry but we overheard you talking about magic and a locket…” his voice trailed off as Dean’s hand twitched towards his waist band and Sam grabbed his hand.   
Hermione spoke for him, her voice small, “Does it have a snake on it?”   
“How do you know that?” Dean demanded. Across from him, Sam pulled the locket from his pocket, the emerald and gold glowing in the diner light. This was it. Salazar Slytherin’s Locket. Harry felt sick with the knowledge that the Muggle before him was handling such an object without dragon hide gloves.   
Luna seemed to read his mind as she announced, “This man is unaffected because he has been touched by the dark.”  
The men turned battle-hardened gazes to Luna. “What are you?”   
“Please. We won’t hurt you. We just… were wizards.” Hermione broke in, leaning toward the two. The one called, Sam softened immediately under the pleading stare but Dean was harder to crack.   
“Born or made?” he snapped, at their confused expressions. “Did you make a deal with a demon? Where do you get your magic?”   
“We were born with it. We came here hunting the object you are holding.” Harry pointed at the locket.   
“What is it?” Dean questioned.   
“Dean… how about we eat then take them with us, to Bobby's.” Sam suggested. “What are your names?”   
“Yeah Sam! You need to ask names before taking someone home.” Dean quipped. After introductions, the trio and the Winchesters finished up their meals.   
“You have a car?” Dean asked, jangling his keys as they left.   
“No. We have been flying.” Harry replied.   
“Alright well, get in. But I swear, if you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” Dean threatened. They piled into the back and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?


End file.
